Worth the Fall
by DeamonFruba
Summary: A series of Dean/Cas oneshots. Chapter One: Dean tries to celebrate Christmas with Castiel but the angel isn't having any of it. Dean promptly sets out to change his mind. Warning for the nature of the pairing. Nothing heavy yet. Rating subject to change


Title: Worth the Fall  
Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel for now. That's the main one, though.  
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around Dean/Castiel

Chapter Rating: K+ I think. Unless you're someone who's all "No homosexuals!" If that's the case, why are you even reading something labeled Dean/Cas? Srsly?  
Chapter Genre: Fluffy McFluffFluff  
Chapter Summary: Castiel tries to turn spurn Christmas but Dean isn't having it.

A/N: First real venture into plotless fluff. I am really getting into the whole Christmas thing when it comes to this couple though. So many possibilities.

A/N2: Currently "shopping" for a beta. Know any?

* * *

"C'mon, man!" Dean lay sprawled on Bobby's couch cradling a glass of very spiked eggnog. "Aren't you the one who keeps trying to find God? What better way to do it than by celebrating his birth!" He raised his glass in a toast to the omnipotent being and took a very long swig, ignoring the milk mustache that came as a result. He nudged the angel standing next to him with his foot. An angel of the Lord he might be but Castiel was anything but jolly, something that peeved Dean greatly.

"It is not the Lord's true birthday," Castiel said stiffly, repositioning slightly as he glared a hole into the bedecked Christmas tree, "neither as a mortal or as a being. His lifespan stretches forever, through eternity with no beginning and no end and--"

"Oh, hush, Cas!" Dean was beginning to slur his words and the multicolored lights were starting to dance like...well, like sugarplums over his head. "I even got you a present and you don't like it."

A scornful look was shot in the vague direction of the special Christmas edition of Busty Asian Beauties. XXX-Mas was sprawled on the cover in garish reds and greens, barely covering the most private parts of three giggling girls in Santa hats. "I don't like it," he said bluntly.

Dean sat up. "You don' like anything," he muttered. "I got you a stocking and you said--"

"I don't need a sock that is too big for my feet."

"Yeah, well, you didn't like the tree that I put up specifically for you and--"

"The practice of setting up a tree in honor of the Lord is pagan in origins, hardly--"

"Aw, shut up, Cas." Dean nearly threw himself from the couch, stumbling only slightly over his feet before wandering into the kitchen. He'd gone along with Bobby's insistence that they celebrate the holidays traditionally--something to do with making them look good for the Big Guy upstairs or something--for the sole purpose of impressing the angel and it was NOT working out as he had hoped. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, silently wondered when Sam and Bobby were coming back with more eggnog, and drifted back into the living room. That's when it him.

"Hey, Cas?" He called, beckoning with his bottle for the angel to come closer. "Can you come here real quick?" He didn't bother coming up with an excuse. All the ones that he thought of fell flat on his tongue, hindered by the alcohol. Didn't really matter anyway. The angel obediently left his post next to the dusty furniture and strode over to the doorframe where Dean was standing.

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean pointed above. "Is mistletoe a pagan ritual?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, I guess they had something right." And without anymore preamble, Dean grabbed Castiel by the back of the neck and planted a very solid kiss.

A scandalized gasp interrupted it only a moment later, however, announcing the return of Sam and Bobby. Fumbled excuses about the hazards of eggnog bounced around, encouraging humor from his brother and host. For the rest of the night he didn't say a word to Cas but every time their eyes met, something that on anybody else would be called a goofy smile passed over the angel's face. Dean considered pulling him back over to the doorframe but decided there was time for that later.

First, though, he'd have to ask Bobby what in the world possessed him to place that particular sprig in a house full of men.


End file.
